


【佐鸣】喜欢上自己的好朋友怎么办？

by Nizhui_011



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizhui_011/pseuds/Nizhui_011
Summary: 小学车渣文笔ooc双箭头





	【佐鸣】喜欢上自己的好朋友怎么办？

大碗味增叉烧：

稻草人老师你好，我是来自XX系的学生，性别男，性取向......从女变成男了，其实我以前是直男，虽然至今是母胎单身solo，但是也有过暗恋的女生，为什么会变弯，我也想不明白，也许那个人就是让我觉得很动心吧。

说回我的问题，让我变弯的对象是我很好的朋友，我们认识有三年多了，以下称他为S，从高一开始我们便在同一个班一直到高中毕业，S是个很优秀的人，特别受欢迎，三年来学习成绩始终排在年级第一，除了一次生病缺考，让人可气的是他不仅那么优秀还有一张人神共愤的脸，颜值高......不过也就比我帅了那么一点点啦。好吧，起初刚认识S的时候真的觉得这个人怎么这么臭屁，话不多，语气和表情总是冷冰冰的，整天晃着一幅面瘫脸，追他的女生就能排到校外。我一开始很讨厌S，S应该也挺讨厌我，老是抓着我成绩差的把柄，把“吊车尾”的称呼成天挂在嘴边，我和他见面基本就是吵架，我和他的关系总是处在水生火热之中，多次想捉弄他把他美好形象从神坛里拉下来，结果弄巧成拙，自己多了很多笑话，而且还反被他撩得体无完肤。真的气人！

我从小父母双亡，受过Y老师也是我的班主任照顾，上了高中面临高考的人生抉择问题，Y老师很担心我的成绩提议给我补课，但是我拒绝了，毕竟班主任的工作任务很重，不想再继续给Y老师增加负担。因为我上高中之后要自己兼职赚学费，复习功课的时间变得很少，正头疼要怎么提高成绩的时候，无意间随口问S可不可以帮忙补习，没想到对方居然同意了，我刚开始还以为对方打什么坏主意趁机捉弄我，我问他为什么要答应我辅导功课，他只是冷冷地说为了打发时间。但我看得出来，一个不愿他人走进自己生活的人却主动帮助了我，我觉得他其实已经把我当成朋友了，S是个很温柔的人，这一点我非常明白。我们约定暑假一个月时间一起学习，而那个暑假开始我对S有了改观。

暑假补习有时去我家有时去他家，一般去他家都得要求带上番茄作慰问品。S的家很大，是传统日式大宅，清幽高雅，环境很好，但这么大的房子S却说他现在是一个人住，我问他的父母呢，他缄默了，隔了很久才回答我，S的父母因意外身亡，只有大五岁的哥哥相依为命，S的哥哥现在T大上大学，不常回来，所以基本上是S一个人住。

我听到他跟我讲自己的身世时，思绪停滞了很久，脑海里突然浮现出S一个人在天台吃便当的样子，在所有人眼里S一直是光鲜亮丽、高不可攀的男神形象，从来不缺追随者，但是S却没有可以交心的朋友，甚至连一起吃饭的朋友也没有。我不由得心痛。我和S的经历很像，我们都能明白人内心深处的孤独感，这也许是我们彼此互相吸引的原因，我当时很感谢S愿意辅导我功课，我们似乎从那以后真正成为了朋友，虽然表面上还是会吵架拌嘴。

S的房间非常干净整洁，我盘腿坐在小书桌前解函数，S则侧躺在床上翻动着厚厚的书，夕阳穿过落地窗洒向地板，安静的室内只有沙沙的书写声，气氛却不尴尬，我偶尔抬起头假装思考顺便瞥一下床上的人，仔细一看S的皮肤真的好好，白白嫩嫩，五官精致，睫毛很长，如果他是女的我可能早就爱上了吧。S翻了一下书页，我们视线对个正着，他露出责备眼神像在说：“愣什么，快写你的作业。”我胸口一震，夕阳照的我烦闷燥热，回到作业挠了挠脑袋，他轻轻哼了一声。我不觉得自己是颜狗，但这次我屈服了！

S的补习很有效，他检查了我刚做完的模拟题，露出满意的笑容说我差不多可以进年级前一百，我真的太开心了，激动的抱住了他，番茄没白买。“不过有些比较难的考点要注意一下了，比如这里和这里......”他推开我在练习书上打了圈圈。今天是补习最后一天，有种在S教导下毕业的感觉，突然心头有点不舍，便说：“S，我想和你上同个大学。”他起初愣了几秒，然后嘴角轻轻上扬，这个笑容真的太难忘了，加上夕阳的衬托，整个氛围真的太微妙了，我看着他的眼睛，真的非常温柔，我从来没见过S露出这样美好的表情，我真的动心了，不管是男女老少都会动心的吧，所以我原谅了自己。

“那你追上我再说。”

我的天，有种既然喜欢我就来追我的既视感，说实话，我当时真的是暗暗下了决心，我一定会追他，我真的很想和他一直一直在一起。

但是S对我是一种怎样的心情我始终猜不透，我有次问好朋友L关于S的事情，L问我是不是喜欢上S了，我暗暗点了点头，“麻烦啊，S你又不是不知道，不管男生女生追他的一大把。”这些我当然知道，S的魅力远不止如此，但我想喜欢一个人的感情真的很难放弃，也很难前进，何况我们是男生是朋友，我经常自恃自己和他的关系越来越亲密，觉得自己胜券在握，但问题也出在这里，因为S总是深藏自己的情感，也不允许别人靠近，我其实搞不明白他心里真正在想什么，尽管我们经常一起上下学，但关于个人私事他闭口不提，我只能以好朋友的身份安慰而不敢踏出一步，说实话只有朋友这个词在我们之间反而变成了有安全感的保护伞。

喜欢一个人的心情是藏不住的，也许他已经知道我喜欢他，但还是做出往常一样的行为举止，可能就在暗示我们只适合做朋友。对待S的情感多次让我陷入自卑的情绪里，S是个很优秀的人，而我不过是没有任何闪光点的众多追随者之一，不过跟他相处时一次次的动心让我难以按捺喜欢这份心情。当时最后一次模拟考我意料之外考进年级前二十，我抓紧了成绩单，如果真的考上了同个大学那我就告白，我想让他知道我的心情，不管结果如何。

如果他知道我喜欢他，他会嫌弃我吗？如果被拒绝了，我们还能做朋友吗？思绪万千，心乱如麻。在毕业酒会那晚S喝了酒，白皙的脸上红红的，嘴唇润着光，看上去有点醉熏熏，露出要保持理智的焦急神情，第一次见他在外人面前松懈了防备，我有点担心，他开始走路不稳，我虽然矮他几厘米但也有一米八的身高力气也比他大，扶着他的身子进洗手间想让他吐出来，我真不知道他到底为什么不拒绝别人一直在喝酒，感觉像在赌气。我抚摸着他一起一伏的背部，感受他的温度心里又紧又焦急。他起来推开了我，又回到酒席上，和迎面而来的女生笑着又喝起了酒。我真的很生气，但怕他出事还是陪他吐酒送他回家。

他真的醉了，一晚上笑了很多次，笑容很诱人但我只是看着担心，我打了的士，扶他上了车，身上闻到了乱七八糟的香水味，他靠在车窗没有说话，流走的灯光映在脸上，我说“你为什么喝那么多酒？”才打破了尴尬的气氛。

他过了好一会才回答：“吊车尾，为什么要管我。”

“我担心你啊！你要是醉了谁带你回家，好吧你已经醉了。”

“......别来烦我。”

“好好好，等我把你安全送回去之后就不烦你了。”

S没有说话，微弱的呼吸让气氛又陷入尴尬，他嘴里咕哝着什么，像个贪睡的小孩，我真的很想上前亲他，但是我没有。

“我有喜欢的人了。”我愣住了，原来S有喜欢的人了，我过了很久才说：“你喜欢的是谁？小樱吗？”

他像没听见我说话一样又睡了，很快就到他家了。他哥哥因为S毕业特地赶回家里住几天，跟哥哥告了别我也回家了，只是脑海里一直在回想S在车上说的话，他有喜欢的人了，说实话很惊讶也很难过，毕业象征着离别和结束，我早该想到的，S每天都会收到很多情书，但我每次都眼看着它们被丢弃在垃圾桶里，我和S相处了这么久不曾发现他对别人有动心的迹象，但是关于他内心真情实感我却永远捉摸不透。他今晚喝那么多酒像在生气一样或者说像个失恋的人，也许他可能真的偷偷喜欢上一个人，为自己可能没有结果的爱情而宣泄，不管怎么样我真的很心疼，我希望他跟往常一样过的开心一点，如果有人能给他带来幸福我一定会祝福他们，尽管那个人可能不是我。

高考录取结果已经出来了，很庆幸我和S都考进了T大，虽然我搭的是末班车，不过肯定是上天眷顾，我已经很满足了。之前有说过考进同个大学就告白的决定，看来我还没有勇气说出口呢，因为一想到他说自己有喜欢的人的时候我脑袋就突然有了紧箍咒，什么话都说不出来。

刚上大学的时候我们经常一起吃饭，后来我找了几份兼职而他有实验和课题所以我们都变得没有时间，我给他发的信息过了很久才回，我突然觉得S离我越来越远，那种冷漠疏离的感觉在我喜欢上他之后变得更加强烈。前段时间去他宿舍找他，但他的舍友说他几天前就搬出去住了。我越来越搞不明白了，上高中的时候以为自己已经是他最亲密的伙伴，自己能够了解他内心的感情，但实际上他越走越远，把我拒之门外，我还想再一次追上他，和他并肩同行，可是我该怎么办呢？

 

稻草人老师：

大碗味增叉烧，你好，我认真看了你的求助信，我总结了一下，你喜欢上了你好朋友，而你不确定他喜欢的是谁，并且在最关键的时候他又疏远了你，对吗？我很能理解你作为暗恋者对喜欢的人抱有的不安感，根据你的描述，我看得出来S是个内心敏感并且很难对人敞开心扉的人，他往往很难信任一个人，而一旦被他信任的那个人一定是他所认可的人，我觉得你应该是被S所信任的人，想必你一定是个阳光单纯天真善良的人吧，那S是会对你有好感的，所以你们有可能发展成恋人，他口中说有喜欢的人可能是你，也可能是想引出你的告白。但是要从朋友发展成恋人，表明心意是非常重要的，S喝醉酒那次我觉得很有可能是他觉得你只是把他当朋友，为没有结果的感情付出，所以才会赌气喝醉，想要结束和解脱，而你们上大学之后S不知缘由的疏远你甚至没告诉你就搬出去了，有两个方面的可能，一是既然做不了恋人那就也朋友也不要做了，他选择逃避，二是可能遇到了什么事情不想让你担心，因为你上学还要做几份兼职。不管是哪种可能你都要找他面对面沟通清楚，告诉他你的心意是什么，你期望得到的是什么，听听他心里真正想的是什么。鼓起勇气，不用担心，爱神自会降临。

 

大碗味增叉烧：

感谢老师百忙之中的回复，我最近要兼顾学习和兼职所以回复的比较晚，但是这段时间我和S之间的感情有了好转。多亏了老师的建议，再次表达感谢！

我很想见S，非常想他，我给他发了一条信息：”你有没有空，一起吃个饭？“心里胆颤害怕被拒。

”在忙。“

”做课题吗？对了你现在住哪啊，听你舍友说你搬出去了，要不我给你带饭吧。“

抱着手机大概等了几分钟，S发了一个定位，附上一句话：“要木鱼饭团和番茄。”我喜出望外，带上挎包便冲出了宿舍门。

我早早等在了他住处门口，心里扑通扑通，因为有一星期没见他再次见面反而变得很紧张，这一星期像是度过了一年。

S朝我迎面走来，左手抓着外套搁在肩膀，前额头发有些凌乱，面容依然帅气好看，就是眼下一圈黑眼圈，他掏出钥匙打开了门。“等很久了？”

“也没有，刚到。”我举了举手中的塑料袋，轻轻笑着。

S的住处空间不大，但是东西很少，显得空旷和孤独，我们盘腿就地而坐，一边闲聊一边享受晚餐。

“你怎么突然搬出去住了？”

“跟你无关。”

我顿时怒气就上来了，但还是压住了愤怒，他刻意隐瞒的事情虽然与我无关但是我偏要套出来。

“哦。你不会是谈恋爱了吧？”

“......没那个闲工夫。”

他饥肠辘辘，拆开了第三个饭团，看到他这副模样以及听到这个回答我感到安心。

“可是你上次不是说你有喜欢的人了？”

“有吗，我不记得了。”

“浑蛋S，别想蒙混过关，就毕业酒会你喝醉那次。”

“既然说我喝醉了，那我肯定没印象了。”他摆了摆手，咬了一口番茄，腥香味溢进口腔。

“不是说酒后吐真言吗，你有喜欢的人为什么不告诉我，我们不是朋友吗？”

他没继续说话，吃着番茄突然手机铃声响起。他接过电话，电话外头的人讲了很长一段，佐助的脸色瞬间变青。

“我知道了。”说完起身抓起椅子上的外套，“N，我要出去一下，东西你自己解决吧。”他指了指桌子上的晚餐，走到玄关穿鞋子。

我惊讶的站起身，问道：“你要去哪？”

他没回答，只是说不必等他，如果不想回去也可以这里睡，明天再去上课。

我开始心慌，他总是刻意躲开我，每次把我当成添麻烦的局外人，我害怕他遇到任何难过的事情选择独自承受，这次终于离真相更进一步，离他心底的秘密更进一步，我不会逃避。S离开后关上门，我便决定尾随他，

然而跟着S到达的地方是木叶综合医院，S焦急的脚步声引得经过的护士提醒，看得出有谁生病出事了让他如此心急如焚。我的心也跟着提到嗓子眼。

问到前台护士S探望的病人是他的哥哥，已经住院了几个月，今天突发病情必须做手术，身为唯一的家属S今晚要陪在身边。这个消息如同晴天霹雳，当S在面临这种困境的时候我却几经误会甚至吃醋抱怨，从S哥哥住院开始他便独自一人在承受这份痛苦，我很想替他分担一点，我很想紧紧拥抱住他。后来我没有走进病房，而是攥着钥匙回到了S的住处。

大概凌晨两点，我听到了开门声，我坐在地板靠着床沿醒来，灯亮了，看见S一脸倦容，就差下一秒倒下。

“S，”我先开的口，“你应该有话对我说。”

他脱下外套，坐在床上，累到想倒头就睡。”说什么？“

”不要一个人死撑，你还有我。“我抱住他的后背，明明想给S做一个坚强的后盾，偏偏鼻子酸了起来。他听出来我的哭腔，身体颤了一下。”N......“

我就这样静静抱着他，感受他的体温和心跳，他过了很久才开口讲出了哥哥生病的事情，他转过头，脆弱又不安。

”哥哥怎么样了？“

”手术很顺利，要住院观察一段时间。“

”嗯，太好了。“

”谢谢你，S，这么信任我，也许你觉得我可能帮不上什么，但是我很想替你分担这些。“

”我不想把你卷进来。“

”是我自愿进来的。我喜欢你，S，我想参与进你的生活，当看到你疼的时候，我的心也在疼。“

我们对视着，我望着他漆黑又灵动的眼睛，里面是一张涨红的脸，凌乱的黑发丝轻轻垂下，他的额头碰在了我的额头处，互相传递着温度。我隐约看到他轻轻笑了。靠，我的细胞在颤动，我无时无刻不为之所动，哪怕刚才的告白被拒绝了，能得到这个笑容我也死而无憾了。

他放下了手臂，解开了衬衫的口子，进了浴室：”我太累了。“

我不知道他对我的告白怎么想，会不会当成是朋友的信任，在他洗澡的那十几分钟我都红着脸在房间里徘徊不止。

”到底怎么样啊？“

”什么怎么样？“他一边用干毛巾擦着头发一边走过我身边，打开了吹风机。

”就刚才的告白啊！！“我几乎是吼出来的。

头发吹干准备睡觉，S撩起被子，眼睛看向我：”不上来睡吗？“

WTF？？什么情况，发展这么快的吗，他看我一脸惊讶的站在原地，缓缓说出口：”我住处的钥匙都给你，你还想怎么样？上次喝醉时我真的不记得我有说过什么，如果真的说了我有喜欢的人，那也是你啊，笨蛋吊车尾。“

”可是你喝那么多酒干嘛？搞得像失恋一样。“

”如果你喜欢的人一直把你当朋友你会怎么想？"

总之我现在已经知道了S的心意，正如稻草人老师所说，我和S彼此互相吸引，成为了彼此最重要的羁绊，他因为想保护我却选择把我推开，造成一开始的误会和疏远。S是个很温柔很可靠的人，我不管是吊车尾还是变成了成绩优秀的人，他始终陪着我一起成长，而我仰慕他追逐他，拨开他心底的秘密，渴望温暖他，一旦拥有，便不想再放开。此刻S躺正在我旁边，我们共睡一枕，看着他姣好又温柔的面庞，我想这个人也许是上帝送给我的礼物，余生的一分一秒我都想和他一起度过。

 

周末的午后蝉鸣依然不依不挠没有休息的观念，暖阳懒洋洋穿过淡色的窗帘落在地板和被褥，床上熟睡的人忍着阳光抚摸的搔痒，皱起了眉头又回到了美梦之中。正坐在床上的男人伸出白皙修长的手指，轻轻翻动了手中的书页，漆黑的眸子被身旁在睡梦中呢喃的人吸引过去，眼角浮现温柔的笑意。

此时手机震动呼吸灯醒来，佐助翻开锁屏，是止水发来的信息。

“唔，怎么了？”刚睡醒的鸣人揉了揉眼睛，碧蓝色的眸子揽进光芒变得更加明亮动人，指缝间是佐助美丽的面孔，他才意识到自己枕在心爱的人大腿上睡了很久。

“我哥要办出院手续了。”

“真的吗？太好了！”鸣人激动的坐起身子，活像一只刚睡饱的猫咪揉揉爪子恢复元气，他起来从冰箱拿出盒装牛乳，朝佐助摇了摇，”要吗？“

他端着装了洁白牛乳的玻璃瓶凑到佐助胸前，好奇他在看什么书。又是一本文字密密麻麻书页厚重的天方夜谭。他索性抓起桌子上的漫画本。

他的一天读五本漫画的计划在起点处就被打败，温热有力的掌心揉过他的下巴，送上湿润温暖的早安吻，猝不及防，心乱如麻，深深眷恋，他轻吟喘息，脸上的热气在佐助温凉的触摸下越加升温，遗留在口腔里的牛乳在舌头的搅动下粘稠甜腥，柔软的唇瓣分开时，液体如同藕断丝连，嘴角还溢出色情的牛乳。

一大早就接收到了佐助热烈的欲望，他有点不知所措：”干嘛，突然。“

”你犯规。“

因为你可爱你犯规我控制不住。

佐助得意的笑着，刚好回想起鸣人第一次在他家补习时的情景，那个吊车尾基础太差，让他把所有公式都抄五十遍，夕阳的笼罩其实很暧昧，关在屋内的人在不断升温的空气中克制，整天东吵西嚷得白痴抄写公式还是挺认真，抄了一下午困到趴在桌子上睡着了，金发软软的搭在额头和耳旁，麦色的肌肤光滑柔软，一抹似有似无的红晕跟着呼吸此起彼伏，宇智波佐助感到有点不妙，空气安静，心跳嘈杂，偏偏漩涡鸣人毫无防备的睡在自己旁边，他轻轻地将吻送给了他的耳朵。

一个月下来吊车尾很有毅力坚持下了佐助严苛的任务，而鸣人也很争气的进步很快。他神态认真的看着佐助的眼睛说道：”我想和你考同一所大学。“佐助一愣，他从这句话和他的神情读到的是执着和自信，和他本人自带的阳光一样让人温暖眷恋。

所以他和他做了这个约定。我希望你变得更好，所以来追逐我。我会等你。

”太狡猾了。“被偷袭的鸣人红起了脸蛋，抓起佐助的衣领，撞上自己的唇瓣，牙齿弄疼了嘴唇。

”吻技真差。“他笑道，尽管如此还是凑上前去让他多试几次。

鸣人曾经跟佐助说过自己对他的感觉有点像一见钟情，对佐助来说也是。那一抹扎眼的金色和湛蓝的眸子实在让人难以从脑海里抹去，聒噪的嗓音，元气的笑容，全身包裹着光芒，怎能让人忽略不计，他才惊觉那个成天围着他转的笨蛋已经变成梦里的常客。

温暖坚强不服输，一尘不染，忍受孤独，勇往直前，他曾多次下逐客令保持着生人勿近的威迫感，只有这个初生牛犊不怕虎的白痴屡次敲着自己的心门，佐助对鸣人生起了强烈的占有欲和保护欲，只是在友情的外衣下只能努力克制。

”我们是好朋友对吗，佐助？“成绩突飞猛进的鸣人拿手里的成绩单拿给他看，”你会支持我的吧。“

心里确实有过一阵刺痛，他没有说话，临近考试，不能被影响。

直到毕业酒会那天他把压制的所有情欲以宿醉的形式宣泄而出，他试图壮起胆子把心口的秘密托盘而出，怕会被当成醉后胡言乱语索性骗他引诱他，结果一败涂地，友情爱情都要结束了，这段感情要结束了，未来的路要怎么走全看缘分造化。

当接到宇智波鼬的病危通知书时，上天把他从不顺畅的感情上拉回到残酷现实，他看到心爱的哥哥躺在病床上面容憔悴，他曾这么恨过自己，我身边重要的东西一个都保护不好。

”你以为把我远远推开就是为我好吗？“鸣人紧紧的后背抱住佐助，温暖有力不给挣开的余地，”佐助有时候太难懂了，我猜不到，所以我总是会瞎担心，怎么样都是担心，为什么就不告诉我，让我替你分担呢？“

那个他最心爱的人说：”你不是一个人，你还有我“时，他心里的潮汐澎湃涌动。

狡猾的人是你，鸣人，我想你是我专属的夜莺，只为我歌唱。

被鸣人三番五次撩动的欲望之潮再次满溢，滚烫的身体在渴求着爱人的抚慰，他用热烈的吻堵住了鸣人的唇瓣，两人的欲望随着暧昧的体温交织在一起，再深一点，舌尖不断探索对方的宝藏之处，热烈疯狂的进入，潮湿纠缠，呻吟不断，这个热吻太过美妙，想再来一次。

佐助的开始解自己上衣纽扣，露出了结实有力的腹肌，吻还在继续，双手触摸到了鸣人的腰部，对方敏感的颤动，既急不可耐又敏感妩媚，撩起的T恤下麦色肌肤变得滚烫，浮现一层淡红色，鸣人此时的表情如此羞赧，让佐助的下体起了反应，又硬又痛，他也急不可耐，想赶紧操哭眼前的爱人。

温凉的指尖挑动着挺立的乳尖，鸣人轻轻哼了一声，淡粉色的乳晕颜色越来越深，佐助改用舌尖去挑逗它，湿润和温热的触摸让他很快喊出了声。

”佐助，那里不行......“

佐助面对鸣人淫荡欢愉的表情很是满意，他抬起头凑到他耳朵旁，”那这样呢。“他清亮的嗓音穿过鼓膜全身酥酥麻麻，舌尖舔起了饱满的耳垂，甚至钻进了耳朵更深处，湿哒哒的声音让他又痒又敏感，欢愉声不绝于耳。

”嗯......哈......"佐助在吃自己，想到这心里的色欲又加了一等。

佐助的动作激烈又温柔，他一手抱著鸣人的胳膊，一手抚摸他的下体，褪去了他的内裤，勃起的阳物又硬又挺，他用指头玩弄着龟头，鸣人舒服的叫出了声：“嗯哼......佐助......"他还在飘飘欲仙的状态里游弋，下体突然一阵温润，佐助伸出舌头把龟头含在嘴巴里，轻轻的上下舔动舌头，太舒服了，佐助还一手撩动着囊袋，在梦里不可描述的情景却在现在成为美妙的现实。

“啊......”他感到很不妙，舒服过头，感觉要射了。

他闭眼享受佐助的饕餮，大口喘着气，把手按在佐助脑袋上，佐助的舌头实在太厉害了，肿胀的阴茎被玩弄的昏昏欲仙，终于射出了爱液，在佐助的口腔中涌溢而出。他看着佐助舔掉嘴角的乳白液体，还带着狡黠的笑容，不禁羞赧起来，别过头去。

佐助抱起鸣人细腰翻转过来，抓了一个枕头垫在鸣人肚子上，他褪去自己的内裤，那根早已涨得又硬又痛的阳具裸露在鸣人眼前，鸣人的喉结滑动，这个尺寸和形态算是万千性欲者梦寐以求的了，要是插进里面，鸣人有点不敢想象。

鸣人还没做好准备，后庭已经伸进去了冰凉湿滑的指尖，异物的进入让鸣人觉得很不自在，但是禁不住手指的挑逗，肠肉配合的生起了水汁，“啊......嗯......”很想要佐助，鸣人的表情无不在这么求助着。

“鸣人，我要进去了。”佐助抚动着自己的阳物，捏了捏软而弹的屁股，缓缓地将那根早已饥不可耐的阴茎插入潮湿地带，鸣人的穴口紧致柔软，刚进去的时候碰到软嫩的红肉，鸣人疼的叫出了声：“轻点，佐助......”

佐助放慢了动作，但是被软肉包裹的快感初次尝到反而更加惦念，他抬起下巴把舌头伸进鸣人的耳珠里，鸣人再次被佐助贪婪的侵略打败，身体在渴求着爱抚，很快肉穴渐渐松开，佐助趁机直入，鸣人一阵疼痛的叫喊，身体情欲泛滥成灾，鸣人眼角流出生理性的泪水。一阵抽查之后，润滑液和穴内的液体将快感不断加深，两人达到了前所未有的愉悦，佐助抽动起阴茎，一边取悦对方一边寻找更佳做爱的敏感点。

他抱着鸣人的腰用力抽动，亲吻鸣人的背脊亲吻他的发丝，鸣人转过头想要索吻，佐助见他一副想要被狠狠操的求助表情，阴茎又大了几分，他无需按捺想狠狠操哭他的情欲，只要现在，一分一秒都想满足他。两个滚烫的躯体交织在一起，佐助把指尖放进鸣人口腔，唾液从鸣人嘴角流出滑到脖颈以下，佐助的舌尖舔起脖颈和锁骨，鸣人听到佐助微弱的呻吟。

鸣人沉浸在被佐助操动的快感里，喃喃的叫着自己爱人的名字。佐助换了一个姿势，迅速把他翻了个身正面对着自己，抬起他的左腿，又一次深深进入那个隐秘的丛林里探险，激烈的运动让两人大汗淋漓，荷尔蒙泄在空气中，鸣人把手搭在佐助肩上，被操到无力，任凭佐助一次又一次倾覆。

穴肉一张一合，湿哒哒的声音让人羞耻，佐助的分身终于找到了最深处的敏感点，不再试探而是直直的捅进去，鸣人被刺激得大叫一声，如同急速升上天空之境，佐助也不例外，他的阴茎终于在穴肉的取悦下射出了滚烫的精液，热潮填充在了鸣人穴中，这种感觉说不清楚，但是很奇妙。

两人肌肤上都沁着汗，达到了最后的高潮点相视而笑了，佐助内心的饥渴终于在此刻得到了满足。

鸣人看着跨坐在自己身上的佐助，露出了美丽的笑容：“终于追到你了，佐助。”

佐助表情有些惊讶，嘴角轻轻勾起好看的弧度，修长的手指盖在鸣人掌心，十指相扣，温暖共存，他将吻再次落在了鸣人甜腻的唇瓣上。

“等你好久了。”

 

fin.


End file.
